An optical scanning apparatus that enables light beam scanning using a reflector has been conventionally proposed. The reflector is coupled to an actuator via a torsion beam. Voltage is applied to a piezoelectric film of the actuator to rotate the reflector by a natural resonance based on a natural resonant frequency of the torsion beam.
Such an optical scanning apparatus needs to distribute stresses produced during a drive to inhibit structure destruction. An optical scanning apparatus in Patent Literature 1 includes, to distribute stresses, a coupling portion that couples a supporting beam used as a rotation axis of a mirror to a movable frame having a driving source.